Rose Harper
Rosemary Ann Harper (recently revealed to be Stapleton; previously Wilson, known to all as Rose) was a character on the series, Harpers Falls; Smythewood and Harpers Falls; New Beginnings. She was originally played by Kirsten Storms, but was immediately recast with Madeline Zima, best known for her role of Gracie Sheffield on The Nanny. When Zima wasn't available for the character's return, former All My Children actress, Sarah Glendening was tapped to play the role. Recently, when Glendening wanted to leave to pursue other opportunities, Zima agreed to return to her favorite role. She played it until the character was written out. Dylan's historically and travel-bent younger sister The younger daughter of Michael Harper and his first wife, Shelby Whitehead Harper, Rose was a content but a very shy young girl. She was often considered being a peacemaker, especially between her free-spirited but tragically sensitive brother, Dylan Harper and her sharper-tongued half-sister, Aileen. Later on, Aileen's former best friend, Hannah Anderson was adopted by her parents. Rose was known for her interests in traveling and geneology. She can't travel as often as she would like, but she still works on geneology, as she has the entire Harper family tree online, which she often looks at whenever she can. When she returned to her family, who had been living in Smythewood, Pennsylvania, she had met and fell in love with Mark Wilson, the son of vile businessman, Dean Wilson, and a relative of Judith Andrucci, the former in-law of Rosemary's friend, Amy Smythe-Jablonski. Mark fell in love with Rose and she with him. They married at Smythewood City Hall before they moved back to Boston. At first, both were excited to discover that Rose was pregnant, but tragically, due to some unneeded stress, not to mention the irritating behavior of Rose's Aunt Erica for a time, she lost the baby. Rosemary was heartbroken. To add to the tension, one of Mark's friends, John Cooper, was in a hostage situation at his bank in West Palm Beach, Florida. Mark and Rose went to Florida to help diffuse the situation. They so loved the area, that they decided to remain there permanently. After John, staggered by the hostage crisis, left working at the bank, Mark took over as chief operating officer; and Rose, who had an aptitude for working in television having worked for a TV station in Boston, gained a job at a Television station in Miami, first as an editorial assistant, and then did such an impressive job that she was promoted to the job of assistant News director. She, like most of her family, is extremely protective of her family and close friends. While living in Florida, Rose, who was pregnant at the time she moved from Boston, gave birth to a baby, a son named Alexander Jacob Wilson, whom she calls A.J. Although she still misses her child she miscarried, she bonded swiftly to her child. Later on, Rose's prowess at running a news room had reached the ears of WBOS-TV back in her hometown of Boston, which was owned by her brother in-law, Craig Atchley. She was asked to leave her job in Miami and return to Boston. Having missed her family, Rose and Mark agreed and they moved back to Boston, and found a place of their own on Beacon Hill which is ironically not far from her aunt Michelle. Rose was devastated with the death of her father and her sister within the past few months (Hannah would later be revealed as alive, with a body double of hers being the one who was killed), although she gained an aunt in Marilyn Harper and a cousin in David Macquarie. Despite those gains in family, she felt the loss of her dad very deeply, as did the rest of her family. Besides her work as a news director, Rose still loves history, and she gained a willing pupil in learning about history in her nephew, Derek Asbury Harper. She is thrilled that he comes to learn about the family. Another shocker was the fact that Dylan and her cousin, Sheila, are siblings. However, Rose didn't bat an eye on that one. She took Sheila and Anyssa into her heart as her sisters, and she reassured Dylan that she would always be there for him and his twin sister. However, Rose's life has been upended by her husband. He had their son, A.J. moved to his hometown of Smythewood, Pennsylvania. The betrayal was made even worse when he had his son matched up with a wealthy Philadelphia girl named Chloe Wanamaker, who was pregnant. He also convinced the two to get married and moved into a house of their own, replete with servants who could take care of the house while the two, who were still in high school, could get ready to graduate. This infuriated Rose to the point where she confronted him at a family party (in fact, her stepmother's engagement party). She then threw him out of their house and began proceedings for a divorce. As soon as her divorce went through, she and Mark had a final argument in the hall of the courthouse, in which he finally stormed out of her life once and for all. He went back to Smythewood for good. Rose then agreed to move to Concordia, Maryland, with her childhood best friend, Stephanie Rendell, after she took a job at the University of Maryland in nearby Takoma Park. Stephanie comforted Rose, as she mourned the loss of her marriage and for the fear of what would come up. She was scared, but Stephanie would be there for her every step of the way. After packing her things, she left Boston, for the last time, with Stephanie right by her side. Unlike her hateful ex-husband, whom she is still no longer speaking to, Rose has rebounded brilliantly. She is thriving at her job in Takoma Park, and she is still working in Television. She also gained a job with Stephanie's help in Washington. She divides her time between her teaching history, which takes up a lot of her time, but always has time for her best friend; and working at the PBS station in Washington, DC. She also still dabbles into every other kind of history, and enjoys all forms of it. She and Stephanie go on antiquing jaunts every weekend. The décor of the home they share reflects that, especially in Rose's bedroom. With all the insanity in her life, Rose Harper has focused herself to pick up the pieces and has forged on with her life, and is determined to put Mark Wilson out of her life, once and for all. Although she still sees, A.J. (she and Stephanie made a visit to Smythewood and visited to explain to him and Chloe about what happened with her and Mark), she is finally ridding herself of Mark's toxic influence. To her delight, A.J. and Chloe have told off Mark and denounced him for what he had done. Although, he and Chloe are still together, Rose is more at peace with the marriage, and she dotes on the new baby. Although the baby is not A.J.'s biological child, she still dotes on her as if she was. Another shock came up when it was revealed that a man named Reggie Stapleton was revealed to be her father, born from an affair that her mother had with him. Rose is nonplussed about what had happened, given she came through her husband's massive betrayal, and faced it with the strength that she has as a Harper. Category:Characters Category:Harper family